


'Your Light' Wallpaper

by avictoriangirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: First wallpaper for the McKirk fandom. Originally posted to livejournal on June 22, 2010.  Backing it up here for safekeeping. :)





	

  
[1440x900](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Your%20Light/your_light_1440_wallie.jpg~original) | [1280x1024](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Your%20Light/your_light_1280_walliejpg.jpg~original) | [1024x768](http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t196/avictoriangirl/Star%20Trek%20Fanart/Your%20Light/your_light_1024_wallie.jpg~original)


End file.
